a Paopu for me and you
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Sora and Garnet have been crushing on each other since he stole her from the castle.Garnet now lives on Destiny Islands with Sora and his friends. and Sora has something special for Garnet. a Sora and Garnet oneshot


Garnet was walking down to the ocean,the waves hitting her gazed out to the horizon.

The sun was just setting and it was so pretty

Garnet smiled to herself,she loved the islands.

"Garnet!"a voice called,She turned and saw Sora running towards her.

Garnet smiled"hey sora"

Sora ran up to her and enclosed her in his arms

she blushed and wrapped her arms around him,forming a perfect circle.

He pulled away and smiled brightly at her"I have something for you."

Garnet smiled"what is it?"

Sora pulled off his crown necklace and put it around her neck.

She gasped and looked at the crown"Sora,thank you but really you didn't have to,I know you love this."

Sora looked at her"I wanted to,besides it looks better on you."she blushed deeply.

Garnet kissed his cheek"thank you"she whispered

She turned back towards the sunset,when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

Garnet looked back to see Sora grinning at her,she giggled and placed her hands on his.

"Garnet?"he whispered softly,she blushed feeling his hot breath on her ear"yes Sora?"she whispered back.

He twirled her around to face him"I love you."

Garnet gasped,the words she had been longing to here finally smiled at him"I-I love you too."

Sora beemed at her and leaned in towards her,she leaned in too and their lips finally met in a sweet,tender kiss.

He brought her closer as she wrapped her arms around his blushed as they parted.

Sora leaned his forehead against hers and laughed softly"I've wanted to do that for so long."

Garnet blushed and looked at him"I'm glad you took me from the castle,otherwise I wouldn't have been able to like you."

He chuckled"yeah since I'm not royal."

She giggled"true but I think being a keyblade master,puts royal people to a lower rank."

Sora placed his hand on her cheek"but not you princess."

She placed her hand on his and smiled.

"but even if I still was at the castle,I would still try to see you as often as possible."she spoke softly

Sora looked into her eyes and kissed her lips,wrapping his arms around her waist.

she melted as his lips touched her again,she ran her hand through his spikey hair.

"Sora."she whispered as he pecked her lips nonstop

"hmm?"he mumbled

she blushed and pulled away slightly"we um have company."

Sora's eyes widened as he saw Riku standing behind them,a smirk on his lips.

Sora chuckled nervously"hiya Riku"

Riku laughed"so sora you finally told her huh."

Garnet gasped"you mean you knew he liked me Riku?"

Sora blushed crimson"uh yeah I told her."

"it's very obvious."he smirked.

Garnet blushed too and looked down at the sand shyly.

Sora cleared his throat"Riku do you mind?we were sort of in the middle of something."

Riku laughed"yeah okay,I can take a hint,see you two love birds later."

Riku ran back to where Kairi and Selphie were.

Garnet giggled,Sora looked at her,her hair flowing all around the wind.

"god your so beautiful."he blushed as it slipped out

She giggled and smiled"thank you."

Sora got an idea,he smiled and grabbed her hand"follow me!"she gasped as they ran.

the ran up to the peer,near the paopu tree,Sora let go of her hand as he jumped on the tree.

She looked at him as he grabbed a paopu smiled at her as he jumped down.

He took her hand and placed it in her hands,Garnet looked at it"what's this for?"

Sora chuckled"we're going to share this,so no matter what,we'll always be apart of each others lives."

Garnet blushed and smiled"aww Sora,thats so sweet."

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply,she kissed him back.

Sora smiled as they parted,he placed one hand on the paopu and she did the same.

"together always."he whispered

Garnet smiled"always and forever."she whispered back.

* * *

Edit:I'm sorry for the grammer errors,I editied it but it's not showing the edited parts xD

I think Sora and Garnet are cute together ^_^


End file.
